septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
Fyre (book)
Fyre is the seventh and final book in the Septimus Heap series. It was released in April, 2013. Blurb Now that Septimus, Jenna, and Beetle are older, they have assumed larger roles in their Magykal world. Beetle has become the Chief Hermetic Scribe of the Manuscriptorium and Jenna is waiting to be crowned Queen, but Septimus is still battling the remnants of the Darke Domaine, which will remain until the power of the evil Two-Faced Ring is destroyed forever. To accomplish that, the ancient Alchemical Fyre must be relit - a task that sends Septimus to the very origins of Magyk and Physik - testing both his skills, and his loyalties to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Marcia Overstrand, and Alchemist Marcellus Pye. Fyre weaves together every singular character from the entire series and encorporates many of the Magykal places from each book. "When the Fyre inside is kindled and the time is right, anything is possible." Plot Prologue: Hotep-Ra and the Queen fight against two Darke wizards whose names are Shamandrigger Saarn and Dramindonnor Naarn and they Commit '''(trap) them in the Queen's ring. This ring becomes the infamous Two-Faced Ring, which can only be destroyed by pure Alchemical Fyre. On the coast the Isles of Syren, the Ring is thrown onto the water. The ring is lost for a long time. The story starts with Marcellus Pye (who had recently received permission by Marcia Overstrand to start igniting a '''Fyre '''in the Great Chamber of Alchemie and Physik to '''DeNature the Two-Faced Ring). He is wandering through the Ice Tunnels and eventually he ends up in a place which he hadn't been in for about 500 years, the Chamber of Fyre. Memories come to him about the Great Alchemie Disaster which happened years ago. He and Julius Pike forced to shut down the Chamber 500 years ago for an unknown reason. Marcellus uses his Keye '''and secretly starts creating vents to start igniting the '''Fyre, which will DeNature the Two-Faced Ring. It is revealed the Great Chamber of Alchemie '''and Physik & Chamber of '''Fyre survived the Disaster. Simon Heap and Lucy Gringe have a grand wedding in the Palace, and everybody arrives. The wedding ends successfully, and Simon's family including the four Forest Heaps, Nicko Heap, Septimus Heap, and his adoptive sister Jenna Heap are there. His parents Silas and Sarah Heap are happy two. Silas's brothers are also invited. Beetle, who has just been announced as the Chief Hermetic Scribe, spoke with Marcia Overstrand after the wedding and talks to her about the vents who are causing the ice (it is Winter at the time), to become puddles of water. Using notes that he recovered from Ephaniah Grebe, he and Marcia knows that the vents are connected with Julius Pike and and person whose name starts with M, and suspiscion falls on Marcellus Pye. Marcia decides to begin Septimus's Alchemie month in the with Marcellus, to keep a close eye on Marcellus. First, they have a quick check on the Two-Faced Ring, and then heading up to Marcellus's house. Then, they travel to where the Great Chamber of Alchemie and Physik is, and discover that it has survived, only covered with sand. Marcia leaves, assuming that Fyre '''will soon be lit in the Chamber. As part of his month with Marcellus, Septimus cleans up the sand and and it reveals the Chamber. Septimus cleans the Chamber for majority of the month, while Marcellus sets up four more vents. Meanwhile, Jenna Heap realizes that she can no longer hear the Dragon Boat's hearbeat, and in a panic heads to Aunt Zelda's house for help. Marcia and Beetle realize there are more vents and interview Marcellus for any confessions about the vents, but Marcellus denies that he is related to the vents and falsely theorizes that the vents are related to dragon blood and gets away. When Jenna gets to the Cottage she reunites with Septimus (who is also there to receive a Cloud Flask potion from Aunt Zelda), Aunt Zelda, and Wolf Boy. Aunt Zelda reveals that she is unable to revive the Dragon Boat, as she lost one of the bowls necessary for the reviving. Septimus and Jenna also tell Wolf Boy about his heritage and how his real name is Mandy Marwick. Septimus and Jenna go to the Great Chamber of Alchemie and Physik to see if Marcellus can help. Based on a 500-year old experience he had in the past with Broda Pye and his sister Queen Esmeralda, he brings Jenna to the Dragon Boat and makes her enter the Dragon Boat's Chamber of the Heart. She declares that the Boat is not dead, and that she is Living. Her grandmother Queen Matthilda '''Appears '''to Jenna, compliment her and wish her a good reign. Marcellus suggests that Jenna visit Marcia for advice. Jenna and Septimus visit Marcia at the Wizard Tower. Marcia, meanwhile, discovers that she can't find anything about Alchemie in the Pyramid Library, and suspects an ExtraOrdinary Wizard must have done this. Jenna asks Marcia for help, and Marcia suggests the Dragon House be open so the Dragon Boat can get some fresh air and sunshine. Then Dandra Draa, the Sick Bay Wizard, reveals that Syrah Syara is '''DisEnchanted '''and out of her coma. When Septimus arrives to see her, she doesn't speak. Jenna also decides to host a Welcome Back party for Septimus when he comes back from the Alchemie month. Septimus meets Beetle there as well and Beetle invites him to the Manuscriptorium for a short while where they drink '''FizzFoot. '''Septimus then meets Marcellus. Marcellus offers him to be his permanent Alchemie Apprentice, but he sadly refuses. Marcellus also decides to make Simon Heap his new Apprentice. The next day, which is also the last day of Septimus's Alchemie month, Marcellus reveals to Septimus that the furnace in the Great Chamber of Alchemie and Physik is not the real '''Fyre, but the real Fyre '''is secretly in the Chamber of '''Fyre. '''Marcellus asks Septimus to keep this secret from Marcia, as he is sure that Marcia would definitely not allow the Chamber of '''Fyre '''to be opened. Marcellus shows Septimus the true '''Fyre '''in the Chamber of '''Fyre, but they get trapped in a moving chamber on the way there. They are accidentally rescued by Marcia when she was searching for them. Septimus is amazed at the sight of the true 'Fyre. ' Septimus's month with Marcellus is finally over, and Marcia decides to give him a one month vacation, much to his delight. The Welcome Back party starts the next day, and Septimus is pleased. The party ends well. Jenna also meets two peculiar people revealed to be Silas's brothers Edmond and Ernold Heap. After everybody left, Morwenna Mould, the Wendron Witch Mother, kidnaps Jenna. Milo Banda, Jenna's biological father rescues her using a powerful 'Reverse '''he had learned from Queen Cerys. Milo then brings Jenna to the ghost of Cerys. They then decide that the Time is nearly Right and send Jenna on her Journey, which is an excursion to where the Queens are originally from. Then they inform Silas and Sarah about the Journey, and leave. After Jenna leaves, many strange objects for Jenna's Coronation arrive at the Palace. Sarah becomes known as the Comptroller by these visitors. One of the visitors are Sally Mullin. Meanwhile, at Marcellus's house, Simon becomes his Alchemie Apprentice and Lucy Heap becomes the Alchemie Chinmey Architect. Silas introduces Ernold and Edmumd to Marcia at the Wizard Tower. Silas promises to accompany the two at all times. Later, Septimus's one month vacation is nearly reaching an end. Septimus and Simon help Marcellus with some work, and eventually the Chimney is also ready. Marcellus starts tours at the Great Chamber. The next morning, Marcia sends Silas to the Stranger Chamber, for the fact that Ernold and Edmund Heap have disappeared and have also stolen the Two-Faced Ring. Although she first believes that Silas was involved with the theft, she later changes her mind. Marcellus secretly learns about the theft of the Ring, and is very upset as he assumes Marcia lost it. Beetle is sent away to the Wizard Tower by Marcia, and Beetle then sends a Message through Stanley and his daughter Florence. The Message is sent to Foxy and it says that the Manuscriptorium must be put under '''LockDown. In '''the Pyramid Library, a meeting with Marcia, Alther Mella, Simon, Septimus, Marcellus, and Beetle occurs. Marcia explains the whole story, how Ernold and Edmund tried to kill her but Marcia placed a '''Shield '''just in time. They decide to use Merrin Meredith as bait (particularly because he once owned the Two-Faced Ring) to retrieve Ernold and Edmund (who have been through a '''Consuming InHabitation). '''Then they will do the '''Commital '''to put them back in the Ring, then it will be '''DeNatured. '''In order to retrieve Merrin, they wake up the jinnee Jim Knee from his hibernation and make him Transform into DomDaniel. The plan fails, as Nurse Meredith (Merrin's mother) punches Jim Knee and injures him. In order to get Merrin, they convince him and he mother that he is in danger, Merrin and Nursie come to the Castle. On the way there, the Heaps reunite with Jenna, who has returned from her Journey at the Port. Jenna leads Septimus and company through an Arcane Alley to what she calls the Port Palace, where they reunite with Nicko. She tells the story of her Journey to Nicko. Jenna traveled to a huge beautiful city with her mother and grandmother Queen Matthilda. She learned of her ancestors and how they came from the Lagoon, and she meets Alchemists as well. However, she escaped the place with the help of a friend named Julia. While she tells her story, Edmund and Ernold (possessed by Saarn and Naarn) attempt to kill Jenna, but Simon and Septimus chase them away. Jenna scolds them, as she was about to '''Commit '''them once again, before they were chased away. In order to catch them as they may be heading for the Castle, they send Jim Knee and '''Transform '''him into a scorpion to catch them. This chase takes place in a secret passageway known as Smuggler's Bolt. Trivia *At the end of the book, Septimus wrote the date in the snow: July 4, 12,004 *''Fyre ends with a quote from Arthur C. Clarke: "Any Sufficiently Advanced Technology is Indistinguishable from Magyk", confirming that the series is set in the far future. *A mistake is made, where Beetle says "Is does?" instead of "It does?".Revealed on Page 54 Cover gallery Fyre Back Cover.jpg|Back cover Fyre Bloomsbury Edition.jpg|Bloomsbury U.K. cover Category:Septimus Heap series